If its love
by FlamingReaper
Summary: This was a request piece for DarkAngel048, it's vlad/danny. It's my first Danny phantom fic, hope you all like it.


Danny gasped loudly as the cold air hit his over heated, bare chest. Vlad didn't waste any time with fully stripping the youth, having wanted the boy for years. Son, or other wise, of course. The white haired man leaned down and kissed Danny fiercely, tongue gently lapping at the youths lips, begging for entrance. Danny happily opened his mouth to the older male, wanting to feel connected, and loving not being in control. The raven haired youth briefly flashed upon his family, wondering what they'd say if they were witness to this. Danny knew his mom would freak out, did freak, when she found out he was in love with Vlad. His father wasn't to far behind that sentiment, though was more protective then anything else. Jazz was cool about it, if feeling a bit overprotective.

Danny let out another gasp as Vlad pushed him onto a plush bed. The older male chuckled and stripped off the rest of their cloths. Vlad pulled back to stare at the small perfection before him, once again glad Danny decided to come to Wisconsin for college.

"W-what are you staring at?" Danny asked meekly, a shy look on his face.

"You, dear Daniel," The wealthy man replied with a lusty smile. Danny blushed brightly, and shyly looked away. The nineteen year old moved to cover himself shyly and Vlad stopped the delicate hands.

"No, Daniel, let me see all of you," Vlad said huskily. Danny nodded shyly, his cheeks still a cherry red. Moments later, Vlad couldn't take it anymore and went to suck and nip at the creamy neck on display just for him. Vlad Moved lower while simultaneously reaching under a pillow. He pulled out a tube of raspberry scented lube and fumbled to open it. Danny's slender hands came up and helped uncap it. Vlad was quick to lube his fingers up and then trailed his fingers to Danny's entrance.

"OH!" Danny called out as a long finger slide into his entrance, the tight ring of muscle giving way to the finger penetrating him.

"Relax pet," Vlad whispered, the tight flesh his finger was incased in clinging to him in a hungry manner. Danny nodded and began to wiggle his hips down onto the finger. Moments later, Vlad had four fingers thrusting into the willing body below him. Danny was also begging for more, gasps and moans ringing into the older mans ears. Vlad couldn't take anymore and pulled out his fingers and reached for the lube. Danny snatched it up first, a smile on his face.

"Let me?" Danny asked, the look on his face becoming adorable. Vlad could only nod dumbly at Danny's pleading baby blue eyes. Danny squirted a generous amount on to his palm and went to work on Vlad's smooth length. Soon, Vlad let loose a loud moan as Danny's small hand went to work pumping his length. The older man let his eye's close, wanting to focus solely on the sensations running through him. If he'd kept them open, he would have noticed the slightly evil smirk on Danny's adorable face. Vlad bucked when he felt another hand gently rubbing his sack and slender thumb rubbing the pre-cum around his tip.

His eyes shot open milliseconds later, glowing red as the sensations became to much. Moments later, Danny was pinned harshly to the bed, and a hot and hard rod was sliding fast and needy into him. Vlad didn't give Danny enough time to adjust, he never did, which is how the hero liked it. Danny's slender legs automatically went up to wrap around the trim waist as Vlad bucked his hips into him with savage precision. Vlad, in the midst of thrusting, shifted and Danny let out a pleasured shriek of pleasure. Vlad grinned darkly, glad he found the boy's prostate, and began to aim for that little bundle of nerves with every thrust.

"Oh God Vlad, harder!" Danny screamed out, hands clawing at the broad back above him.

"Of course pet," Vlad replied breathily, smirk widening. As Vlad really began to thrust with great power, Danny began to feel a familiar pool of heat in his abdomen. His inner muscles began to spastically tighten around the thick piece of meat inside him. Vlad moaned as the body below him tightened in rhythmic pulses the smaller body provided. Large hands clutched tightly at the slender hips below him, trying to control them, and lifted them for a better angle.

"Yes, yes, yes," Danny began to scream out.

"Oh, god Danny," Vlad moaned back, the tightening body becoming overwhelming.

"Gonna cu..." Danny trailed off into a loud scream of pleasure as he climaxed, shooting his load between them, staining there stomachs with his sticky fluid. Vlad came moments later, filling the young hero to the brim with his seed. Danny let out a small moan as he was filled, loving the feeling of it. Vlad collapsed on top of the slender youth, pleasantly satiated. The white haired man pulled out of the body below him with a slick sound, and rolled over onto his back, bringing Danny with him and into his arms.

"Love you," Danny mumbled sleepily.

"Love you more," Danny replied with a warm smile. Soon, both drifted off into sleep, content.


End file.
